Accurate aircraft engine noise prediction is an important component of overall aircraft system noise assessment. The ability to predict fan noise within complex aircraft nacelle geometries vital in optimizing acoustic liner treatment. With the utilization of increased bypass ratio and advanced fan designs, the broadband component of fan noise has grown in relevance. Thus, while the attenuation of fan tones remains paramount, the ability to simultaneously reduce broadband fan noise levels has become more attractive. In conjunction with this trend, a number of fan noise prediction assessments have provided valuable insights into improved fan noise propagation/radiation prediction with limited fan source information. Advanced manufacturing techniques have also opened new possibilities for the implementation of broadband liner concepts. Therefore, the ability to perform broadband liner design using methods that integrate duct acoustic propagation/radiation and liner modeling tools would facilitate the development of novel liner concepts.